


Of Onigiri and Volleyball

by Nicini



Category: Haikyuu!!, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, He comes to his own conclusions, Inumaki has no intention of correcting him, Inunaki and Inumaki are cousins, Inunaki doesn't know anything about curses, Onigiri and Volleyball are the perfect bonding activities, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicini/pseuds/Nicini
Summary: The Inunaki Shion & Inumaki Toge Cousins AU nobody asked for, but I still delivered.Alternatively: Inunaki makes baseless assumptions for his inner peace and Inumaki just wants Onigiri.
Relationships: Inumaki Toge & Inunaki Shion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Of Onigiri and Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [Nae](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy) for answering my questions about Inumaki (bc I'm an anime only) and just being on board of this headcanon!

It began with Miya Atsumu of all people.  
You see, Shion liked the guy, he was driven and wanted to win and that was something Shion could understand very much. Although he was kind of a jerk, especially when he first joined, but nothing to be done about that. Shion thought he was fun to be around with and the fact that he was a great setter just added into that part. 

Atsumu also had a way of letting everyone know immediately how he felt the moment he entered a room and as Atsumu kicked the doors open and strolled into the changing rooms, huge grin on his face and a "Hey everyone, what is up?" on his lips, Shion knew he was in for a ride.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked and raised his brows.

"Glad that ya asked, Wan-san! Osamu finally opened his onigiri restaurant and it was a huge success. I even got y'all some samples to try!" Atsumu then waggled a paper bag in his hand.

"Oh! Gimme please, Tsum-Tsum!" Bokuto was immediately roped in and jumped up while Shion still stared as his teammates flocked around Atsumu. He had known that Atsumu's twin was going to open some restaurant business but frankly he hadn't really cared that much about it, especially since Atsumu liked to talk and complain about many things when the day was long and Shion had just learned to filter the important from the unimportant stuff. 

"Hey, Shion! They are really good, try one too!" Adriah smiled at him, still chewing on one and Shion just sighed as he stood up and held out his hand. It wasn't like he hated Onigiri's or something, it just wasn't his favorite food, that was all. They were fine and frankly Shion didn't think much about them, but as he bit into the Tuna Mayo Onigiri Atsumu gave to him, he widened his eyes. They were...surprisingly good. 

"I think I like your brother more. He's making some nice food." Shion couldn't help but tease his youngest teammate.

"Ohhh, fuck off. Next time get your Onigiri yourself. Jeez, and to think that I am nice to ya just one time and that's what I get." Shion just laughed wholeheartedly and lightly hit his back. They both knew that it was just some bantering, "Thanks, man."

*

Shion hadn't thought about it again until later that night when he was brushing his teeth and realized with a jolt, "Tuna Mayo."  
There was something familiar about it and as he remembered his little cousin who's favorite food had been this particular Onigiri, he began to wonder.

A sigh escaped him as he spit out the toothpaste and stared into the mirror. It had been a long time since he had last heard from Toge.

They weren't exactly close. Apart from random text messages telling each other a happy new year, there wasn't really anything they had in common. The fact that he was eight years older also didn't really help that much.

When Shion was younger, their families had sometimes met up for some tea, but Toge had always been hard to talk to, well, with the fact that he just didn't talk at all, buried in his scarf. Shion knew that Toge was selectively mute, had a few safe words by now, but as a kid he hadn't uttered a single word. Now that he was older, Shion wondered if he had been needlessly cruel to him. He thought that they had ignored each other most of the time or more like he had ignored him, only occasionally giving a judgy glance, and Toge had tried to keep as much distance from him as possible, toeing the line of what could be considered polite and impolite. Shion thought that he had probably scared Toge. Or maybe everything had scared him considering the fact that he had never shown more than half of his face. At that time Shion also always only had other things in mind than his weird cousin he maybe saw once in a year or two for a few hours. He had been a bratty teenager when Toge had been a little kid. Maybe now that he was older it was time to reconcile? At least they were on speaking or more on texting terms nowadays, even if it was just random holiday text messages. 

Shion was now almost 25 years old, that made Toge 16? Shion's parents had told him that Toge was in a private boarding school or something, so...yeah. Shion wasn't even sure if Toge could make it to Onigiri Miya.

"Urgh, whatever." Shion took his phone out, scrolled through his contacts and then spontaneously sent a quick message. If Toge wanted, he could just ignore him, Shion wouldn't be too offended about that.  
_Hey, my teammate's brother just opened an Onigiri restaurant. It's pretty good. If you're ever in Osaka, I can take you there, if you want._

It took approximately two minutes for Toge to respond with a few exclamation marks and a thumbs up.

*

Three months later Shion had almost forgotten about it, and was about to head to lunch with his teammates on their free day today, when a message popped up from Toge stating that he was here. In Osaka. Well, it seemed like his plans just changed.

Shion just quickly sent a message to the group chat that he was going to ditch them for family reasons and asked Toge for a location where he could pick him up.

It took about 20 minutes, but Shion finally stepped to the shopping street and followed his phone to the location Toge had sent. When he looked up, he took a double take at his little cousin. He had leaned against a wall, had his school uniform on, at least that's what Shion assumed, and looked boredly at his phone which was probably the reason he hadn't noticed Shion yet. His uniform was dark blue with a collar that covered half his face, but that wasn't why Shion had to take a double take. No, it was because Toge looked like he had gotten into a fistfight or something. His hair was a bit ruffled up, there was some dirt on his kinda crumpled up uniform, and was that a scratch and a bruise on his face?

"What the hell? Were you in a fight?" Shion more or less screeched instead of a greeting. 

Toge just looked up at him, kind of exasperated and shrugged his shoulders which, fair. That was a dumb question, Shion could see that he had been in one. "Are you okay, though?" 

"Salmon!" Shion knew that this was Toge's way to say that he was but he couldn't help but be worried nonetheless.

"You sure? Let me see." Shion stepped a bit closer and scrutinized the bruise on Toge's cheek, close to the eyes. Well, it didn't look worse than getting a mildly spiked volleyball into his face, so he let it slide. Should be fine. Probably.

"So, what was that about? Or no, wait. Why are you even here? Was this some kind of school trip?" Toge just nodded as they began to walk to Onigiri Miya, when Shion suddenly realized, “Hold on. Are you even allowed to meet me? Like did you just up and ditched your whole class? Aren’t you going to get in trouble or something?”

When Shion turned to look at Toge, his cousin just had the most done look on his face and stared at him as if he was asking himself if Shion had gotten a few too many volleyballs against his head. Shion just knew that this was his thought progress, he didn’t have to say anything for him to understand that. “Oi, don’t look at me like that. I’ve never been to a boarding school, I don’t know what’s etiquette or not.”

Toge just raised a brow and they continued to walk in silence while Shion eyed Toge from the side. This was kind of awkward. His gaze wandered to the bruise again. It wasn’t like it was his responsibility, but the fact that Toge had that in a city that was not his, worried him. What happened? “So, uh. Did you fight with one of your classmates to get that bruise? Are you getting bullied?” Oops, maybe that was too straight forward?

Toge suddenly stomped with his feet and stopped in his track, turned to Shion, indignant look in his eyes, and offendedly exclaimed, “Bonito flakes!” 

Alright, definitely too straight forward. Honestly, Shion didn’t know how to talk to Toge. He held his hands up as a peace offering and apologized, “Sorry, sorry. But you can’t really blame me for being curious. Do you want to tell me what happened? Or uh, let me know otherwise? Though I’m okay with you not wanting to. I’m just kinda worried.” Shion scratched the back of his head as he looked forwards.

Maybe he shouldn’t have reached out to Toge. This was so awkward. Fucking family matters, this was exactly why he was glad to be an only child. “Just tell me, you aren’t really in danger, are you?” Toge also turned his face towards the street again, then shook his head. Shion didn’t miss the little side glance Toge gave him though. He didn’t quite know what to make of it, but well, whatever. Shion would just take that at face value. He was under no obligation to worry, this was just his cousin. He’d be fine.

They continued to walk a bit, when Shion suddenly grinned, “Hey, did you at least win?”, eyebrows raised in a challenge. That actually seemed to amuse Toge, who excitedly exclaimed, “Salmon!” 

Shion just laughed, and then stretched out his hand to ruffle his cousin’s hair. “Good job. Alright, we need to turn here and then we’re almost there.” Toge glared at him as he waved his hand away and tried to straighten his hair again to which Shion could only chuckle at.

Not being able to resist filling the silence that spread out again, he then teased, "Sooo...you really ditched your friends to spend time with dear old me? Should I feel flattered?" Shion ignored the fact that he had essentially done the same, and waggled his eyebrows at Toge who proceeded to roll his eyes at him. Toge then hit his arm, and ouch, that hurt a bit more than Shion was expecting it to, before pointing with his other hand at the Onigiri shop that was now in sight. 

"What? So you only met me for the Onigiri? Should have known I was getting used for free food." And then Toge had the audacity to crinkle his eyes in amusement and nodded, "Salmon!"

Alright. His cousin was a little shit, that seemed to run in the family. Well, Shion could work with that and so he just shook his head in amusement, before opening the doors of Onigiri Miya.

“Alright, here we are,” Shion said as he opened the door to the restaurant. As they stepped in, Shion saw that it was fairly empty today, only a few guests sitting at the tables. Toge and him walked up to the counter, when Osamu, twin brother of Atsumu and owner, walked up and greeted, “Welcome to Onigiri Miya! What can…” His words died down as he actually looked up at Shion and blinked in surprise.

“Inunaki? What are ya doing here? I thought ‘Tsumu said something about some teambonding lunch today. Was rubbing it into my face about how you’ll test out a new restaurant or something.” 

Stupid twins and their ability to always say the words Shion definitely did not want to hear. He could immediately feel Toge’s eyes staring at him from the side, but he refused to look back. Just because he had teased Toge about ditching friends like minutes before didn’t mean he was going to sit this out. So Shion just looked straightforward to Osamu and shrugged his shoulders, “Plans change.” 

For a moment Shion sideglanced Toge, only to be met with a slightly disapproving yet amused look. Shion just tried to innocently smile back when Osamu spoke up again. “I didn’t know that you had a little brother. Why didn’t ya ever mention that?” And then he turned to Toge, “I’m Miya Osamu, twin brother of his teammate. Nice to meetcha!” 

Toge just nodded, when Shion felt like that this was his cue to interrupt, “He’s not my brother.” Osamu raised his brows as he started glancing between the two of them, clearly staring at their similarly styled lightblonde hair and their matching purple eye colors. Well, Shion wouldn’t deny that they looked related. After all they were. “He’s my cousin, Toge. And um, he’s mute. Like selectively mute. Only speaks in Onigiri ingredients.” Shion watched Osamu for any kind of reaction, but then started to hesitate himself. Wait, should he even talk about Toge’s condition? Was that insensitive? He thought that it would maybe make interactions easier, but they also didn’t talk about this ever. He’s never been in public with Toge after all and now he just blabbed about some medical condition to some stranger in Toge’s eyes. Did he make him uncomfortable? This was so awkward. Hopefully, Toge wouldn’t hate him after this.

At least Osamu didn’t look weirded out, just blinked once and let out a, “Huh.” Both of them turned to Toge who was actually looking at the display of Onigiri in awe and as if he could feel their staring Toge shook his head and looked up. Osamu half smirked and then said, “Hey, I think you and I are gonna get along great. Onigiri are after all nice, right?” 

Toge tilted his head a bit before nodding eagerly. 

“Alright, which Onigiri can I get ya both?”

Toge leaned forward in eagerness and with wide eyes declared in a very clear voice, excitement not withholding, “Tuna Mayo!”

Osamu grinned and nodded, “Good choice.” Then he turned to Shion, “And you?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Shion just answered, “Salmon, I guess.” 

“Alright.”

“Osamu!! Can you please come here for a sec?” Someone called from behind the doors and Osamu blinked and then indicated Shion and Toge to sit down. “Sorry, I’ll be right back.” And then he walked through a door, disappearing from their sight.

Shion and Toge sat down at the counter, silence stretching out between them after each of them took off their jackets. Shion could feel Toge staring at him and cleared his throat in response, “So.” 

Toge just raised a brow.

“I didn’t exactly ditch my teammates, if that’s what you want to know.” Shion said, like a liar.

Obviously Toge didn’t believe him, because a little smirk was now shown on his face as he voiced in a sarcastic tone, “Tuna tuna.”

Pursing his lips, Shion relented, “Alright, maybe I did. But it wasn’t important anyway, so stop looking at me like that.” In an exaggerated manner Toge turned his face away and looked around the shop, a little amused smile on his face.

Shion really couldn’t believe that he was getting mocked by his 8 years younger teenage cousin. What did he do to deserve that? Okay, on second thought, maybe he did deserve it. “Sorry, by the way.”

Toge turned back to him, tilting his head in confusion, “Tuna?”

“You know, for telling Osamu about your…” Shion waved vaguely at Toge’s face and mouth, “I probably shouldn’t have told such uh personal information around. I didn’t want to cross boundaries, but we also didn’t speak about it before so uh I don’t actually know if it’s supposed to be low-key. Just...Sorry.” 

For a moment Toge had widened his eyes in surprise before a smile settled around his face and his eyes crinkled as he formed his hand to a fist and slightly nudged Shion’s arm. “Salmon!”

“Okay, cool.” Seemed like Toge wasn’t offended about it. That was good.

“Sorry, sorry that this took a while. I’m here. I’ll prepare your Onigiri now!” Osamu suddenly called as he walked back to the front and when both of them turned to him, he stopped walking. “Woah!! These are some cool tattoos!” 

Toge suddenly flinched and looked away, scratching the back of his head as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, “Bonito flakes?”

“Wait! Your tongue’s also tattooed? Dude, that’s soo cool. Didn’t that hurt like hell?” Toge winced a bit and uncomfortably wiggled in his chair, before he hesitantly nodded. 

“Well, they look great, so at least ya got that!” Osamu grinned before washing his hands. “Want to watch me make the Onigiri?” Toge, obviously relieved about the topic change, nodded eagerly and leaned forward as Osamu started working and explained to Toge the steps he did while doing so.

Shion meanwhile leaned onto the table with one arm and watched the both of them, before his gaze fell onto the tattoos. The first time he had seen them in person was a bit more than a year ago. When he thought back, it was also probably the first time he had ever seen Toge's complete face and he hadn't been able to stop staring at it. It had taken a bit of uncomfortable silence before he had choked out a compliment about how good they looked. To be fair, they kind of did look pretty badass, but Shion hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the meaning of them. He had never talked with Toge about it, they weren’t close enough for personal questions such as this, but honestly, Shion thought that it was pretty obvious. With how the tattoos were positioned, it was only a logical conclusion that they were Toge’s way of empowerment. Probably his way of acknowledging his condition, but still finding something good in it. 

Shion was no artist, he didn’t know what the lines and circles exactly meant, but he thought that he had a half good read on people and the fact that Toge had never shown his face before he got his tattoos just spoke for itself. If they gave him confidence and it sure as hell looked like that, then that was all Shion needed to know about them.

“Here ya go!” Shion was pulled out of his thoughts when a plate of Onigiri was slid in front of him and he blinked to see Toge looking at him pensively. Oops. Well, he should remember to thank Osamu later for keeping his cousin company while he had zoned out.

“Enjoy!” Osamu said as he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of him, a grin on his face as he observed Toge. They both said their prayers, before Shion also looked to Toge, who had an excited expression on his face as he grabbed one of the onigiri off the plate and took a huge bite, before stilling mid chew. Eyes widening and looking down at the onigiri in his hands, Toge slowly chewed and swallowed before literal sparkles were flying in his eyes as he first turned to Shion in disbelief, before he whirled to Osamu and exclaimed cheerily, “Tuna Tuna! Tuna Mayo!”

Osamu just let out a deep laugh and winked, “Thanks, I’m glad you like it. Seeing my customers enjoy my food is always nice! If only more people would openly show that so much like you do.” By his last sentence he glanced at Shion who just held his hands up in defense.

“Oi, I’m here after all, right? I do like your food, I wouldn’t frequent your shop that often if I wouldn’t.” It was true, Shion had been eating more Onigiri the past three months than he’d ever had before, but Osamu’s food was just that good. The downside to this however was that Osamu could show his true colors now that they were close enough. And his true colors were that he in fact was Atsumu's twin and shared his DNA of being annoying. Speaking of, Osamu just smirked at him, “Well, I still like yer cousin here more.” Stupid twins. They really loved to get on Shion’s nerves, huh? Shion just rolled his eyes and answered, “What a way to talk to your paying customers. And don’t worry, I like your brother more, too.” Then Shion also dug into his food as Osamu just laughed before he went back to check up on something else.

Toge and him both ate in silence, only Toge’s lighthearted humming of happiness occasionally slipped through. Shion had to admit that he had never seen Toge this happy and at ease before. He had a smile on his face as he munched on his Onigiri and his eyes and nose crinkled in delight. It was...nice seeing that the small boy who had always kind of shied away and was reluctant and hesitant at best seemed so content and relaxed. If Shion had learned anything in life, it was that good food could always make things better, no matter the circumstances and he was happy to see that it also applied to his cousin. 

To fill the silence, Shion started blabbing about some fun stories he had about his teammates and him which honestly seemed to amuse Toge to no end. “...And that is how we ended up hungry as hell, locked into the gym for the night and with only one gift basket full of cupcakes to share between us. Oh, and we still had to clean up the whole mess. It was…an experience, not going to lie here.” For a moment, nobody said anything as it sunk in before Toge suddenly burst out into loud laughter, whole body shaking and then slapping Shion’s arm to try to compose himself. Warmth filled Shion as he smiled at finally making Toge laugh. It was a good sound and he couldn’t believe that this was also the first time he had ever heard his cousin like that. Toge was still so young, but compared to when he was a little kid, these were two different people. It was good to know that he grew up like that.

*

“Okay, hands down, Toge. I’ve been putting off this question, but I need to know right now. Who is your favorite member of my team?” Please don’t say that it was Bokuto or Atsumu. Shion was so sick of this “Monster Generation” bullshit. If his own cousin liked them more, he’d have to commit a crime.

Osamu, who had slinked back to them, laughed, “Wow. Way to be subtle. Don’t be afraid to put your cousin in his place. Just write the best name down. It’s Miya by the way.” 

“Shut up, Osamu.” 

Toge blushed before he fiddled with his hands and looked away. 

“Oh god, it’s Bokuto, isn’t it?” Shion asked, but Toge still avoided his eyes and shook his head. 

Hold on a minute. “Do you…even know all the names of my teammates?” Toge winced and then shook his head again.

“Do you watch our games?” A single shake of his head.

“Have you ever watched just a single volleyball game?”

Toge finally looked up at Shion again, maintaining eye contact as he crossed his arms in front of him like an X and answered, “Bonito flakes.”

Shion was at a loss for words as he just stared at him, while Osamu suddenly laughed out loud and turned to Toge, “You are now my absolute favorite. Let these volleyball idiots know that the world doesn’t revolve around them.” He held his hand up for high five and Toge, this little traitor, just returned it with a smile.

Letting out a loud sigh, he waved at Osamu. “Stop making me look bad in front of my cousin, jeez. Oh, and can you make another batch of Onigiri and pack them up? Uh..about ten? Just mix it up with the ingredients, I don’t really care.”

Raising a brow, Osamu huffed and then turned around to wash his hands, “Yeah, I’ll get them done.”

Shion then turned to Toge with a pensive expression and asked, “When do you have to get back to your class?” Toge tilted his head before taking out his phone and then held up three fingers. Alright. At three o'clock. That meant they still had a little less than an hour left. Yeah, that’d be enough. 

“Okay, cool. Want to go pass around a volleyball a bit? There’s a park nearby, we can just casually play. I can’t believe you’re related to a professional volleyball player in the highest league here and just...Well, do you want to?” 

Toge blinked a bit in surprise and then nodded with a smile. Cool. Shion was glad about the fact that he had spontaneously thrown a volleyball into his bag before he left as if he had known that this might happen. 

“Here.” Osamu slid over an Onigiri Miya paper bag and smiled. 

"Thank you." Then Shion nodded to Toge, "Take it."

Toge let out a surprised, "Kelp?" and pointed at himself in question.

Shion just scrunched up his eyebrows and asked, "What? Did you think I would eat that much? Nope, they're for you. You won't be coming here for a while and I saw how much you loved them. Just take them for later and share them with your friends. But in return you have to promise me that you'll watch a volleyball game. I don't care when you do it, but just watch one single volleyball game of my team, okay?"

"Salmon!" Toge smiled and nodded as he put on his jacket again, grabbed the bag and then shook Shion's outstretched hand to make it a promise.

"It was nice to meetcha, you are always welcome to come back!" Osamu grinned and tipped his cap to Toge who eagerly nodded and smiled in return.

Shion proceeded to pay for them both and then they took their leave.

*

The walk to the park wasn't too long and while they were getting there, Shion nagged Toge about his knowledge about volleyball. Apparently he knew the basic principle and gameplay but that was about it. Honestly, what did schools teach their students nowadays? So Shion took it upon himself to condense the greatness of this game into words that hopefully wouldn't bore Toge to death. However, Toge seemed content to just listen to him so Shion delved further into an elaborate explanation of his position and its importance.

"Here we are." They walked to an open grass spot and threw their jackets and bags onto a bench. Then Shion took out the volleyball, threw it in the air and passed it to himself before catching it and holding it out to Toge who hesitantly took it. 

“Passing like this is easiest when you try to form a triangle with your hands and then just...pass it.” Shion told him and held his hands up to show him what he meant. “Just try it out. You’ll see.”

Toge nodded and then threw the ball up to do as he said. He had to take a few steps to get them again, but it worked out fine, so Shion walked a few feet away and called out, “Try getting it to me!” Toge glanced over to him as he had looked up the entire time and nodded, before passing it to him. Smiling, Shion passed it back and they continued to do so until Toge found a rhythm.

“Okay, so...how’s your family by the way? I haven’t seen them in like...forever. Are you all good?” A dull sound rang through the air as Toge’s hands touched the volleyball again. His eyes followed the ball and definitely were avoiding Shion as he called out, “Salmon.” and nodded. Somehow, Shion still felt like he hit a spot. Humming, he just acknowledged Toge’s answer, not wanting to pry further. Well, Toge was at some boarding school after all. He probably didn’t talk with his parents too much anyway. Shion wouldn’t ask further, that was not his place.

Changing the topic, Shion grinned out, “And what about your school life? Is there someone you like? Some significant other or something like that?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Toge who immediately stiffened and blushed, red painting his cheeks as he called out indignantly, “Bonito flakes!” and shook his head.

"Really? How boring." 

Toge frowned at him and when the ball was passed to him, Toge suddenly jumped up and slammed it at him. 

"Ehh?!" It was only instinct that made Shion instantly take a step back, drop down to receive it and kill the momentum to pass it back, but Toge caught the ball with his hands and pursed his lips at him. Shion blinked before looking down at his arms and back to Toge. That spike had been pretty good and moreover it was powerful. Shion hadn't expected him to put so much force into it.

"Sorry, if you wanted to catch me off guard, but I'm a professional." Shion chuckled as he straightened up again and rested a hand on his hip. Toge rolled his eyes at him and almost pouted.

"Gotta say though, you are pretty strong. I didn't expect that spike to be this hard. You don't really look like you'd have this much power in your arms. Do you work out? Because damn, that was good."

Toge smiled and scratched the back of his neck before nodding, "Salmon."

"Cool. Good for you." Shion took a few steps to close the distance and then patted Toge's back. "Guess I don't have to worry about you not being able to defend yourself, huh?" Shion then pointed at the spot right beneath Toge's eye with the light bruise. 

Shaking his head, Toge nudged Shion's shoulder and smiled, "Tuna!"

"Alright." Looking at the time, Shion sighed, "I think you should probably get going now anyway. Do you need me to accompany you back to your class?" 

Arms forming a big X again, Toge called out, "Bonito flakes."

"Yeah, I figured." They walked back to the bench again and put on their jackets. "Well. Uh, it was nice to see you again. Bye. Get back safely, yeah?" Shion said as a goodbye to which Toge only nodded. 

They awkwardly stood in front of each other, when Toge suddenly opened his arms and took a step forward to give him a quick hug, before he turned around, grabbed his Onigiri Miya bag and began to walk away. 

"Hey, wait!" His cousin turned around to look questioningly at him.

"Take this with you!" Shion spontaneously threw his volleyball in a high arc at him and watched as Toge widened his eyes and scrambled to catch it with one hand. "If you ever need something, you can text me, okay? We're family, right? So...don't be a stranger."

For a moment the two of them just watched each other and then crinkles formed around Toge's eyes as he probably smiled although Shion couldn't see it with the collar closed up again and nodded. 

Clutching the volleyball under his right arm that already held the Onigiri Miya bag, Toge half turned and waved at Shion with his left before leaving.

Shion also turned around, put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. No, he really couldn't regret ditching his teammates for this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Shion has huge vibes of someone who just ditches plans like minutes before. I can't tell you why but I feel like he's the sort of person who easily ghosts someone and will literally ditch a plan an hour before, just bc he doesn't feel like it.
> 
> Also Shion flowers are purple. I had a hc of Inunaki's hair being very light lavender bc of that but then I saw Inumaki and now I'm so sold on Inunaki Shion purple eyes.
> 
> Maybe one day I will write about what happens or how Shion reacts if he finds out about curses and what Toge actually does, but that day is not today or anytime soon. Probably.
> 
> If you've read this far, I'll commend you. This was an incredibly self indulgent headcanon I just had to put into words. Writing this actually gave me inner peace, so if anyone even felt a fraction of the wholesomeness I felt, then I did everything right. ~~(Sorry if I couldn't nail Inumaki's character btw. I, just like Shion, just assumed things about him as I haven't seen much of him yet.)~~
> 
> If you want to talk to me about any of these animes, you can hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nicini02) btw.  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
